Gravity Falls Oneshot - (Pinecest) Gravity Reacts
by spywi
Summary: New entry to my fic series on "Dipper and Mabel's Video Series"


"Welcome to Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Everything! My name's Dipper and this is my sister Mabel. Sorry about not uploading anything last week, there was something involving puppies and alcohol, and it . . . um, it didn't exactly pan out the way I envisioned it."

"Dipperrrrr! That sounds too unnatural!" Mabel complained, hitting the pause button on the audio recorder.

"Hey! Now we have to redo the intro!" said Dipper, getting up to pause the camera.

"That's the point. We're trying to improve the way we record our videos, and we can't have you be all awkward all the time," Mabel said.

"I'm not that awkward," said Dipper, sitting back down. He deleted the video clip on the camera and sat back down with a huge sigh.

"Yeah you are. It's no wonder that no girls like you," said Mabel.

"Gee, thanks Mabel."

"Let me finish. I said no girls like you. That's good for me, because I don't like you. I love you."

"Thanks. You're the best, you know?"

Mabel struck a pose.

"I know, right?"

Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, what should I change about our intro?"

"Ooh, let me do this one! Let me do this one!"

"Alright, if you say so," Dipper sighed, shaking his head at his sister. He hit record on the camera and the audio capture.

"One, two, three, _*clap*_ ," Dipper said, performing their usual audio sync for the camera.

"I still don't see why you have to keep doing that. Can't you just match up the words to our lips?" asked Mabel.

"No can do, Mabes. See that little audio spike there where I clapped?" Dipper said, pointing to the screen. "I just match that up with the same spike in the video, and voila, sync complete."

"Whatever, nerd. Anyways, are we good to go?"

"Yes, we're good to -"

"Heyyyyyy guys! Mabel here and this dork is Dipper! Welcome to Dipper and Mabel's Guide to -"

"Mabel!"

"Ignore the nerd next to me. Anyways!" Mabel said, blocking Dipper's face with her arm. Dipper got a mouthful of fuzz from Mabel's sweater sleeve and started coughing. He stood up and went off-camera to get some water while Mabel continued.

"Today we're gonna be watching some videos all mashed together into one big video -"

"Compilation!" said Dipper from somewhere off-camera.

"Yeah, yeah, words. Anyways, it's labeled Try Not To Laugh – 2016 Compilation."

"See I told you, 'compilation'," said Dipper, plopping down onto the chair next to her.

"Shut up!" said Mabel, pushing his face with her palm. "Please tell me you're cutting this out of the video."

"Maybe, if I remember to edit it out. If it's entertaining, it stays in."

"Ugh. Whatever, I'm done with you," Mabel said, sticking her tongue out at him. She turned back to the camera.

"So! Let's get this party train rolling! Slap that "Like" button in the butt and let's get to watching this motherf-"

"Mabel!"

"Oops, right, BlooTube's whole copyright thing. Okay! Let's go! Bam bam whoooo!" Mabel shouted, punching the air before clicking the play button. Dipper made a mental note to add some fire effects in post-production.

The video faded in on a guy standing next to a goat.

"Aww, such a cute goat! He looks like Gompers! Look at his-"

From somewhere off-screen, someone threw a firecracker in front of the goat. It went off with a bang, and the goat took one step before collapsing and falling over with its legs sticking straight out.

Mabel snorted and within seconds the both of them were dying of laughter. By the time they had calmed down slightly, another video had transitioned in. There were a bunch of baby goats, and one of them started galloping in a full circle, leaping onto the back of another goat and knocking it to the ground. Mabel started laughing even harder, smacking her fist onto Dipper's knee. Dipper started laughing until the pain in his knee started to get to him. He pushed Mabel's hands away from his legs and returned to the video.

There was a goat standing by a wire fence. All of a sudden the goat opened its mouth and let out a shrill, human-sounding scream. Mabel collapsed onto Dipper's lap in a fit of giggles while Dipper did his best to keep his face straight. The video then cut to a remix of a Sev'ral Timez music video, with the goat scream mixed in at random intervals.

 _"Oh, girl you got me_ ackin _' so -"_

 _(Goat): AAAAY! AAAAY!_

 _"You tell me that you won't be my -"_

 _(Goat):_ BAAAY _!_ BAAAY _!_

That was the final straw. Dipper and Mabel were laughing so hard that they both fell out of their chairs into a giggling mess on the floor.

"Ah! _*gasp*_ Aw geez, that's hurting my sides," moaned Dipper, rubbing his sore ribs.

"Haha! Oh man, I can't believe goats can scream like that. That's hilarious!" said Mabel, very out of breath.

Mabel attempted to pick herself up from the ground, but a new wave of giggles rushed over her and she collapsed back on the floor. Dipper couldn't hold in his laughter and soon joined her.

Eventually, Dipper remembered that the camera was still rolling, and slowly inched his way back into the view of the camera between giggles.

" _*Sigh*_ Well, that didn't go as planned," he finally said, pausing the video player. The video froze on a frame of a pig about to crash into a wall, which caused Mabel to snort on the floor.

"We're beat, so I think we're just going to leave the video as it is. I'm too tired to edit, and we have a schedule to keep up, so this'll go up unedited. Hope you guys enjoy."

Mabel popped back into her seat.

"Haha, yup yup! Hope you guys don't mind us being dorks. We're suckers for funny biz', ya know?"

"True. Anyways, this is Dipper."

"And I'm Mabel!"

"And we're signing off. Bye, guys!" they said, waving to the lens. Dipper stopped all the recording software and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, that was . . . something, I guess."

"Guess so. Hey, look, there's a cool-looking video in the suggested playlist!" said Mabel, clicking the link. An animated music video of a dancing candy apple and a bag of dried pineapple started playing.

"What the heck is that?"

"I dunno. It's trending, though."

"Turn it off, Mabel. It's way too cringe-inducing."

"Ooh! Wanna do the cringe challenge tomorrow?"

"Eh, I think I'm just gonna sleep," said Dipper, transferring the camera's SD card to his laptop for editing.

"Aw, c'mon!"

"Let me at least upload this one first, alright?"

"O-kayyy…"

* * *

The next day, Dipper was staring at the video statistics on his computer with his mouth hanging wide open. Mabel waltzed into the bedroom, munching on a bag of abnormally shaped jelly beans.

"What's wrong, Dip?"

"Look."

The unedited Laugh Challenge video that Dipper had uploaded the previous night had somehow accumulated over 10 thousand views in a single night.

"Wait, WHA?! What the absolute heck?"

"I know. I guess these kinds of videos are really popular. Wow."

Mabel took the wireless mouse and scrolled through the comments, reading a few of them out loud.

 _"Hey, great video! Keep making content like this and you_ guys'll _get far."_

 _"Too funny"_

 _"The girl is so pretty, and the video is so funny."_

 _"Nice hat!"_

 _"I'm ROTFL, I need to pee!"_

 _"What the heck was this? I love it but I'm also dying of laughter!"_

Dipper looked at the likes versus dislikes. Only a handful of dislikes and almost 4 thousand likes.

"Well, looks like we need to make more of this kind of content."

"What's that comment?"

Dipper scrolled back to the comment that Mabel was pointing to. A viewer with the username Candy-Cane Muse left the comment:

 _"I don't know who these two are, but I ship them so hard. Dipper x Mabel!"_

"Whoa. Is that…?"

"It's not Candy Chiu, trust me, I know all of her screen names . . . I think? I hope that's not her."

"Well, whoever it is, apparently they 'ship' us, whatever the heck that means,"

"I think Soos used that term before, when we were watching one of his weird anime shows," said Mabel thoughtfully. Dipper was still confused. He kept scrolling. More comments like the previous one cropped up:

 _"Hey, those two look cute together!"_

 _"They say that couples tend to look alike. These two fit the bill."_

 _"NOW KISS!"_

Dipper shut the laptop lid.

"Well, now I understand what 'ship' mean, Mabes."

"Wha?"

"Apparently there are people that are rooting for us to be a couple."

"Do they not see that we are twins? I mean, don't get me wrong, I literally love you, Dipping Dot. Like, I wanna date you forever kind of love. But other people want us to date too?"

"Apparently so. What kind of fans do we have that would ship twins?"

"Well, they're not _wrong_ , right?" said Mabel, winking. She sidled over to Dipper's side and slid her hand into his. Dipper squeezed her hand.

"They don't need to know the truth. Let them ship all they want, they're not harming anyone."

"Right," said Mabel. She snuck a quick peck on Dipper's cheek, then sauntered off to the door.

"Love you," Dipper called out. Mabel turned.

"Love you too, ya dingus," she responded, blowing a kiss at him.

Dipper smiled and turned back to his laptop.

 _Wonder if the next video will involve a little something . . . extra?_


End file.
